Такие разные сказки
by rakscha
Summary: Дети так любят сказки… Но только дети. Написано на вызов "Сказка Снейпа".


**Такие разные… сказки**

**Автор****:** angel_of_darkness

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Пейринг:** джен

**Саммари:** Дети так любят сказки… Написано на вызов "Сказка Снейпа"

**Диклаймер:** Все принадлежит JKR, галчонок принадлежит Мари.

**Размещение:** Просьба известить.

_Здравствуйте, дети!_

_Хотите, расскажу вам сказку? Нет? Но дети же так любят сказки... _

- Мама! Мама! – кричали дети, кружась вокруг невысокой рыжей женщины, толкаясь и перебивая друг друга.

- Фред, Джордж, почему вы еще не в постели? Что здесь делает Рон? Я же уложила его полчаса назад. Билл, я просила тебя проследить за близнецами. Чарли? Зачем ты притащил сюда Джинни? Она же спала! Скучно? Тебе или ей? Перси? Что с твоими волосами? Фред! Как не Фред? Мне все равно! Верни Перси нормальный вид… Ладно-ладно, идите все люда. Дай мне малышку. Садитесь, сейчас я принесу всем горячего молока.

Дети шумно рассаживаются перед камином. Кто-то на диван, кто-то на пол. Посапывая, маленький Рон Уизли забирается на диван и прикрывает глаза. Приходит мама и раздает всем молоко с печеньем. Сама она садится рядом с маленьким Роном, обнимая его. Джинни сворачивается калачиком у нее на коленях. Фред и Джордж шепотом просят рассказать им что-нибудь. Джинни уточняет - сказку. Старшие дети хмуро смотрят на них, с интересом оборачиваясь к маме. Она целует девочку и начинает рассказывать сказку.

Сзади неслышно подходит ее муж, и замирает, слушая…

- Гермиона, зайка, перестань плакать, скоро у тебя вырастет новый коренной зубик. Да, и он будет намного лучше этого.

- Правда?

- Ну, конечно, милая. А еще ты можешь положить зуб под подушку, и зубная фея принесет тебя монетку. Давай прямо сейчас положим его туда, - молодой худощавый мужчина легко подхватил на руки свою растрепанную четырехлетнюю дочь и отправился в ее комнату.

- Ну, вот и все. Завтра ты проснешься и найдешь там монетку.

- А я смогу купить на нее что-нибудь?

- Ну, конечно, милая. Ты все зазевалась. Спать.

- Ну, папа… - протянула девочка, словно сна не было не в одном глазу. – Расскажи сказку. Пожа-а-луйста.

Мужчина сидел на краешке кровати и рассказывал сказку. В дверях стояла его жена и с любовью смотрела на свою семью.

- Я не буду спать.

- Драко, если ты не ляжешь спать немедленно, я позову отца, - Нарцисса Малфой грозно смотрит на непослушного сына. Тот надувает губки и со злостью кричит:

- Ты не посмеешь!

- Хочешь проверить? – вкрадчиво спрашивает женщина.

- Нет, - слишком быстро вырывается у мальчика.

- Тогда ложись.

- А что я за это получу? – мальчик не сдается слишком быстро.

- Я расскажу тебе сказку, - мальчик хмурится, но ложится в кровать. Его мама занавешивает окна, садится в кресло и начинает говорить. Мальчик, засыпая, слушает. За закрытой дверью стоит его отец. Он тоже… слушает.

- Невил, дорогой, я не буду тебя ругать. Честное слово.

Маленький толстый мальчик с неохотой вылезает из-под кровати. Он со слезами на глазах смотрит на высокую седую женщину в шляпе. Она строго смотрит на него.

- Ты был очень неаккуратен. Эту вазу я хотела подарить завтра твоим родителям. Ты не забыл? У них же годовщина свадьбы.

- Ба-бабушка… Я не хотел… Прости меня… - мальчик плачет. Он очень любит свою бабушку. И маму с папой, у которых завтра праздник.

- Успокойся, мальчик мой. Мы купим им что-нибудь завтра, по дороге в больницу. Но прошу тебя, будь осторожней! А сейчас тебе пора спать, - она помогает ему забраться в кровать и целует его в лоб.

- Бабушка, расскажи мне сказку.

Женщина взъерошивает ему волосы, присаживается рядом и начинает рассказывать. С прикроватной тумбочки на них смотрят двое – красивая молодая женщина и молодой мужчина. Фотография плачет.

- Мама! Где мои конфеты? Ты обещала! – орет очень толстый мальчишка, размахивая руками и бегая кругами по комнате. Он останавливается и начинает топать ногами. Худая, нервная женщина неслышно проскальзывает в комнату с пакетом. – Дадлик, пусечка моя, вот они. Ложись спать.

- Ни за что! Я ненавижу тебя! – он бросается на пол, бьет по нему руками и ногами.

- Дадлик, ну, ложись. Прошу тебя.

- Нет, нет, нет, - теперь мальчик прыгает по полу.

- Успокойся, рыбонька, ты разбудишь папу, - женщина нервно смотрит на дверь. Она открывается. Там показывается дородный мужчина. За собой он тащит другого мальчишку. Тот вырывается, но он слишком мал и худ.

- Этот паршивец опять бегает по лестнице. Я уже полчаса не могу уснуть, - его лицо красно от гнева. – Дадли, он и тебя разбудил? – мужчина толкает мальчишку в центр комнаты. Тот падает, с его носа слетают очки. Он слепо шарит рукой, пытаясь их найти.

- Ты, мелкий уродец, если разобьешь еще одни очки, будешь ходить без них, - мужчина хватает его за шиворот и ставит на ноги. – Зачем ты шумел? – рычит он.

- Но-но, это не я, дядя! – вырывается писк из глотки мальчика.

- Хватит лгать! В угол! – он оттаскивает ребенка в угол комнаты. – Ты будешь стоять здесь всю ночь. А завтра ты будешь мыть пол во всем доме!

Мужчина хлопает дверью и уходит, пожелав сыну спокойной ночи.

- Ма, расскажи сказку, - зевая, говорит Дадли.

- Конечно, милый мой, - женщина начинает говорить. В углу комнаты стоит маленький Гарри Поттер. По его щекам текут слезы.

- Элен, проверь Северуса. По-моему он еще не лег.

- Мама, я же просила уложить его.

- Иди-иди.

- Мамочка! – маленький, худой мальчишка с большими глазами выскакивает из кровати и бросается к женщине. Она недоуменно обнимает его.

- Мамочка, у меня сегодня был такой день! Я познакомился… Мамочка, что с тобой?

- Ничего, галчонок, спи. Тебе давно уже пора спать, - женщина поправляет сползшее на пол одеяло.

- Но мне столько нужно тебе рассказать!

- Не сегодня, галчонок. Пожалуйста, - она отворачивается и рассеяно смотрит в окно. – Хочешь расскажу сказку?

Не молодая, но даже в старости красивая женщина, укрывает одеялом свою дочь, уснувшую рядом с внуком. Она надеется, что все у них еще получится.

- _СНЕЙП_! Меня достали твои сказки! Ты становишься бесполезным! А все бесполезное я уничтожаю! Круцио! – в ярости кричит Темный Лорд.

Снейп, корчась от боли, падает на пол. Другие Упивающиеся не смотрят на него. Каждый знает, что может быть следующим.

- Твое задание состоит лишь в слежке! И что я получаю? Ложную информацию! Ни слова правды за последние три месяца! Круцио! – мужчина, не успевая подняться, снова падает.

- Из тебя слишком плохой сказочник! Если ты не исправишься, следующим заклинанием при нашей встрече будет Авада Кедавра. Свободен. Энервейт.

_Северус Снейп устало потер виски, отворачиваясь от детей, сидящих в Большом Зале. Довольно с него сегодня сказок. И своих, и чужих._


End file.
